During the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs), multi-step sequences of semiconductor manufacturing processes are performed to gradually form electronic circuits on semiconductor workpieces. One such semiconductor manufacturing process is lithography. Lithography is a process for transferring a geometric pattern to semiconductor workpieces. Lithography may be performed by, for example, photolithography, charged particle lithography, or nanoimprint lithography.